pokemonfandomcom_nl-20200215-history
XY113: De Weg naar de Toekomst ligt open!
(Engels: Performing a Pathway to the Future!) is de 113de aflevering van de XY Serie en is de 20ste aflevering van het 19de seizoen, Pokémon de Serie: XYZ. Plot Serena, Shauna en Jessie staan in de halve finale van de hoofdklasse Pokémon Show. Wie de halve finale wint mag tegen Aria gaan strijden voor de titel Koningin van Kalos. Wie mag het tegen Aria opnemen en wie wordt de Koningin van Kalos? Samenvatting thumb|left|250px|Serena tijdens haar halve finale demonstratie.Serena, Shauna en Jessie staan op het podium, omdat de halve finale op het punt staat te beginnen. Clemont kan de spanning niet meer aan terwijl James keihard aan het juichen is voor Jessie en haar Pokémon. Monsieur Pierre vertelt het publiek dat de artiesten tijdens de halve finale twee Pokémon moeten gebruiken. Serena en Shauna beloven elkaar dan dat ze allebei hun uiterste best zullen doen. Jessie mag als eerst optreden. Jessie begint het optreden door haar Gourgeist Leech Seed te laten gebruiken, waardoor er een soort bos op het podium ontstaat. Jessie, Meowth en Gourgeist beginnen door het bos te dansen, waarna de planten Jessie de lucht in tillen. Daarna gebruikt Gourgeist Seed Bomb om een soort vuurwerk de lucht in te schieten. Dan gebruikt Meowth Fury Swipes op de plant, waardoor deze in glitters uit elkaar spat en Jessie zachtjes op de grond land en het optreden klaar is. Dan is het de buurt aan Shauna. Shauna laat Ivysaur Vine Whip gebruiken om haar over het podium te tillen terwijl Flabébé Fairy Wind voor haar gebruikt. Wanneer ze één rondje hebben gemaakt, gebruikt Ivysaur Vine Whip om een roze tornado te maken. Ivysaur en Flabébé gebruiken dan Solar Beam en Moonblast op elkaar, waardoor er glitters ontstaan en de demonstratie klaar is. Bonnie vindt de demonstratie van Shauna heel cool. De volgende demonstratie is van Serena. Grace is heel gespannen, terwijl Serena's vrienden haar keihard aan het aanmoedigen zijn. Sylveon gebruikt Swift in de lucht, waardoor er sterren naar beneden vallen, waaronder Serena en haar Pokémon beginnen te dansen. Dan gebruikt Pancham Stone Edge, waarop Sylveon vervolgens begint te springen en in de lucht Fairy Wind gebruikt, waardoor Serena en Pancham de lucht in getild worden. Serena, Pancham en Sylveon landen dan op hun handen, maar Serena raakt gewond aan haar hand. Voordat Serena valt gebruikt Sylveon haar voelsprieten om Serena netjes op de grond land en de demonstratie klaar is. Serena bedankt Sylveon gelijk voor haar hulp. Ash, Bonnie en Clemont zijn onder de indruk van de demonstratie en Chespin en Dedenne moeten zels huilen, omdat ze de demonstratie zo mooi vinden. Dan vertelt Monsieur Pierre dat het tijd is om te stemmen en uiteindelijk blijkt Serena de winnaar te zijn. Serena is in shock terwijl Pancham en Sylveon haar beginnen te knuffelen. De groep is blij dat Serena gewonnen heeft en Grace schreeuwt zelfs keihard dat dit haar dochter is. Meowth en Gourgeist zijn bang dat Jessie boos wordt nu ze verloren hebben, maar Jessie is niet boos ze is blij dat de mensen van Kalos tenminste haar schoonheid hebben kunnen aanschouwen. Dan feliciteert Shauna Serena met haar overwinning en vraagt ze of zij haar droom wil vervullen. Shauna geeft Serena dan een knuffel en begint te huilen en vertelt dat ze tijdens haar wedstrijd met Aria haar best moet doen voor iedereen. Wat later zit Serena in haar kleedkamer en ziet ze dat haar hand ernstig gewond is. Serena vertelt haar Pokémon echter dat er niks aan de hand is. Dan komt Palermo de kamer inlopen en vraagt Serena of ze haar hand mag zien. Serena laat dan haar hand zien, waarop Palermo vertelt dat Serena moet stoppen, omdat ze zo geen goede demonstratie kan neerzetten en niet van Aria kan winnen. Serena weigert om te stoppen, omdat zij en haar Pokémon keihard gewerkt hebben om zover te komen en ze pas wil stoppen als het echt voorbij is. Palermo herinnert zich opeens dat Aria vroeger hetzelfde heeft gezegd. Palermo verbindt de hand van Serena en vertelt dat ze deze demonstratie nog mag geven, maar dat ze daarna naar een dokter moet toegaan. Wat later vertelt Monsieur Pierre het publiek dat het nu tijd is voor de finale waarin de artiesten zelf mogen bepalen hoeveel Pokémon ze gebruiken. Dan verschijnen Serena en haar Pokémon samen met Aria en haar Pokémon op het podium. Dan loopt Serena de trap af om aan haar demonstratie te beginnen terwijl Ash, Clemont, Bonnie, Shauna, Miette en Nini toekijken en hopen dat Serena haar beste demonstratie ooit zal neerzetten. Serena en haar Pokémon beginnen te dansen en vervolgens gebruiken Braixen en Pancham Flamethrower en Dark Pulse op elkaar. Sylveon gebruikt dan Swift op beide aanvallen, waardoor er een sprankelende regen ontstaat. Dan gebruikt Braixen Flamethrower om een halve vurige cirkel te creëren, waarna Braixen haar tak naar Serena gooit en zij de cirkel afmaakt. Sylveon gebruikt dan Fairy Wind om de vlammen weg te blazen, waarna Pancham Stone Edge gebruikt. Sylveon springt dan op de Stone Edge en gebruikt Fairy Wind in de lucht, waarmee ze Serena, Braixen en Sylveon weet op te tillen. Pancham, Braixen en Sylveon gebruiken dan Dark Pulse, Flamethrower en Swift, waardoor er een bloem op het podium ontstaat. Dan maakt Serena de demonstratie af en weet ze dat ze alles op alles heeft gezet. Dan is Aria aan de buurt die haar Delphox en Vivillon Mystical Fire en Psybeam laat gebruiken. Dan gebruikt Aromatisse Reflect op de grond, waarop Aria begint te dansen en vervolgens wordt opgetild door Vivillon. Serena kijkt vol verbazing naar Aria's demonstratie. Dan gebruikt Delphox Fire Blast in de lucht, waarmee de demonstratie wordt beëindigd. Dan vertelt Monsieur Pierre dat het tijd is om te stemmen wie de Koningin van Kalos wordt. Het spotlicht schijnt op Aria, wat betekend dat zij de Koningin van Kalos blijft. De groep is teleurgesteld, maar Ash herinnert ze eraan dat Serena nog steeds haar droom kan waar maken. thumb|250px|Serena slaat het aanbod van Palermo af.Dan plaatst Klefki de tiara op Aria's hoofd waardoor zij gekroond wordt tot Koningin van Kalos. Serena klapt voor Aria, die dan op Serena afloopt en vertelt dat ze het leuk gehad heeft en hoopt dat ze snel nog een keer samen zullen optreden. Serena belooft hard te blijven trainen en dat ze op een dag Aria zal verslaan. Serena, Aria en hun Pokémon zwaaien nog één keer naar het publiek en dan is het hoofdklasse toernooi afgelopen. Wat later in de kleedkamer verbindt een dokter de arm van Serena en ze geeft Serena het advies het rustig aan te doen. Dan komt Palermo binnenlopen en ze vertelt Serena dat ze nooit meer zoiets roekeloos moet doen zeker niet tijdens een demonstratie met Aria. Grace komt er dan aan lopen en hoort Serena en Palermo praten. Serena vertelt Palermo dat ze gelijk had toen ze haar vertelde dat ze wat miste om Aria te verslaan. Tijdens het optreden zag Serena dat Aria mensen kan laten lachen. Serena heeft altijd om de steun van haar vrienden en Pokémon moeten vragen, maar op een dag als ze Koningin van Kalos is wil ze alles teruggeven en mensen vrolijk maken. Palermo moeten lachen en vertelt Serena dat ze een goede artiest zal zijn nu ze zich dit realiseert. Palermo vraagt dat aan Serena of zij haar mentor mag worden om haar alles te leren wat een artiest moet weten. Palermo loopt dan de kamer uit om Serena tijd te geven om na te denken. Palermo loopt langs Grace heen, die zich zorgen om Serena maakt. Wat later voor het kasteel terwijl Smoochum Pancham probeert te zoenen, nemen Serena en haar vrienden afscheid van Shauna, Miette en Nini. Shauna, Miette en Nini beloven hard te trainen, waarop Serena belooft dat ze niet zal achterblijven. Dan herinnert Miette Serena dat ze ook niet kan achterblijven op het Ash-front, waardoor Serena moet blozen. Dan weet Smoochum Pancham een zoen te geven en gaan Shauna, Miette en Nini ervandoor. Ondertussen lopen James en Meowth met de Pokémon achter Jessie aan, ze denken dat Jessie straks boos gaat worden op hen vanwege haar verlies. Maar Jessie stelt echter voor om te gaan feesten, tot verrassing van de andere. Jessie vertelt hen dat ze nooit zover was gekomen zonder haar vrienden. James, Meowth, Wobbuffet, Gourgeist en Inkay zijn ontroerd en beginnen Jessie te knuffelen. Later in het Pokémon Center vertelt Grace dat ze weet dat haar dochter alles gegeven heeft en dat ze nu gewoon moet doorgaan. Wanneer Grace wil weglopen wil Serena nog wat vragen, maar ze besluit uiteindelijk te zeggen dat het niks is en neemt vervolgens afscheid van haar moeder. In de avond zit Serena net buiten het Pokémon Center wanneer Ash eraan komt lopen. Ash zegt dat Serena vast aan haar volgende demonstratie aan het denken is. Ash vertelt dat hij altijd hetzelfde doet na verlies en aan zijn volgende strategie gaat werken. Serena zegt dat ze het fantastisch vindt hoe Ash altijd zo optimistisch kan blijven. Ash geeft echter toe dat hij zich ook vaak zorgen maakt, maar dat hij op dat soort momenten gewoon bezig wil blijven, want zelfs bij verlies leer je nog dingen, dus het is altijd de moeite waard om door te gaan. Dan besluit Ash dat het tijd is om naar bed te gaan. De volgende dag staat Serena bij een hotel op Palermo te wachten. Serena slaat het aanbod van Palermo af, omdat ze eerst haar reis met haar vrienden wil afmaken. Serena vertelt dat haar reis eerst alleen een excuus was om het huis uit te vluchten, maar tijdens haar reis heeft ze zoveel geleerd dat ze deze niet voor het einde kan stopzetten. Palermo stapt dan in haar auto en geeft Serena haar kaartje en vertelt dat Serena haar op moet bellen als ze klaar is voor de volgende stap. Wat later wanneer de groep de Gloire City uitloopt, vertelt Serena dat het nu tijd is voor Ash's Gym Gevecht. Ash heeft er heel veel zin in. Terwijl de groep de stad uit rent weet Serena het zeker haar reis is zeker geen verspilling van tijd. Blurb: Pokémon.nl Serena wint de halve finale van de Pokémon show van de Hoofdklasse van Jessie en Shauna en krijgt de kans om Aria uit te dagen en Koningin van Kalos te worden! Palermo zit ook in de zaal en Serena voert samen met haar drie Pokémon een spectaculaire demonstratie uit. Toch wint Aria en behoudt ze haar titel! Naderhand gaat Palermo bij Serena langs en hoort ze dat ze nog steeds vastbesloten is om Koningin van Kalos te worden. Palermo is onder de indruk en biedt haar aan haar mentor te worden! Serena denk hier over na, maar besluit toch haar reis met Ash en de anderen voort te zetten. Palermo zegt dan dat het aanbod blijft staan en ze haar kan bellen wanneer ze er klaar voor is! Debuten thumb|250px|Pokémon Quizthumb|250px|Wie is deze Pokémon? Pokémon *Aria's Vivillon Trivia thumb|250px|Deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. *De titel kaart van deze aflevering concentreert zich op Serena. *Serena leest de naam van de aflevering voor. *Poké TV: Artiesten Nieuws: Serena en haar rivalen en alle Cosplay Pikachu *Bonnie en Clemont doen de previeuw voor de volgende aflevering. *DroomDroom en Team Rocket's Team Lied zijn te horen tijdens deze aflevering. **Tijdens deze aflevering wordt DroomDroom gezongen door Mayuki Makiguchi de stemactrice van Serena. *DroomDroom wordt tijdens deze aflevering gebruikt als het Japanse eindthema. *Het begin van Serena's demonstratie tegen Aria is vergelijkbaar met het begin van DroomDroom. Fouten *Tijdens de Serena's demonstratie in de finale gebruikt Pancham Stone Edge terwijl hij een handstand doet, maar een scene later staat Pancham gewoon met beiden benen op de grond. *In de kleedkamer na Serena's demonstratie in de halve finale, zijn de schoenen van Serena oranje gekleurd in plaats van rood. *In de kleedkamer na Serena's demonstratie in de finale, is Serena met handschoenen aan te zien terwijl ze haar handschoenen eerder had uitgedaan om aan haar pols geholpen te worden. Galerij XY113-Naam.png|Naam van de aflevering Serena aan het einde van haar demonstratie in de halve finale.png|Serena na haar demonstratie in de halve finale. Categorie:Afleveringen Categorie:Afleveringen XY de Serie Categorie:Afleveringen XYZ (Seizoen 19) Categorie:Afleveringen Pocket Monsters: XY&Z (Seizoen Japan)